Calamari
Apperance One may find this dragoness, scribbling out lyrics last minute. Her large, SkyWing wings are flopped down beside her as her neck is craned to look at the scrolls she’s writing on. Long, curly horns the color of mints curl up from her head as she turns around. She stands up, and now that she’s standing up, one can see the enormous size of her, a large dragoness practically the size of Morrowseer. This such dragoness is Calamari. Many dragons remark on her huge size, but she is quite gentle. Her inner wing-membranes have a light sky blue color to them. On the bottom part of the inner wing-membranes, she has magenta colored splashes of pink. It’s almost like someone took her wing-membrane and dipped the bottom in paint. Her outer wing-membranes lacks these splashes of magenta pink. Calamari’s eyes and back scales are a tangerine orange. These eyes are filled with gentleness. Her tail and wings are huge, proving of great weapons when she needs them. Mint green SeaWing spines and seaweed yellow-green webbing are present on her back. If her talons were spread out, you would see seaweed yellow-green webbing on them. A silver earring pierces her large ears. Unlike most dragons in Inkopolis, she doesn’t wear any clothes. She speaks in a soft and gentle voice, and her posture is quite average. Personality At first, she seems like the dragon to kill multiple dragons with the swipe of her talons, as because of her huge size. However, that seems to be exactly the opposite. She’s quite calm and gentle, usually trying to stay away from dragonets as she’s afraid she’s going to injure or kill them. Singing is her way to get rid of the fact that her parents abandoned her and her sibling when she was still only 7 DY old, and singing tends to take that sadness away. She hates violence and blood, and seems to have hemophobia, a fear of blood, emetophobia, a fear of vomiting and aquaphobia, a fear of water. Whenever she comes near these substances, she will scream and say “touching blood, vomit, and water will make her melt and die.”. Calamari tends to be the calmest while around music and singing, and least calm around blood, vomit, and water. These fears seem to be come from Umbrella getting injured while flying during a rainstorm, and the unpleasant feeling in her throat when vomiting. She downright just dislikes blood and gags at the word. History Humboldt and Umbrella were a SeaWing and a SkyWing. They both left their tribes for their love of each other, and if they ever returned, they would likely both be killed. They both fled to the Bay of a Thousand Scales and became mates. Humboldt and Umbrella had two Dragonets; Calamari and Glass. They lived peacefully in a large island known as “Inkopolis“ which was a large island for any hybrid or purebred dragon to flee to. The queens never knew of the islands existence, as it was far north of the Sea Kingdom and closer to the Sky Kingdom than anything. Looking out onto the sea, you wouldn’t be able to see the island’s towering tower, sticking out from the middle of the island in the plaza. Dragons lived here in peace, away from bloodshed and violence, away from the queens. And plus, the queens wouldn’t find them. They were hidden safely on the island, and usually, once you visit the island, you never leave. Dragons there seem much more technologically developed than the dragons on the main land, with huge screens broadcasting live, clothing in stores. It was practically paradise there. So, Calamari grew up on this island. No one bullied her for being a hybrid, as nearly everyone on the island was a hybrid, and all the purebreds treated then like normal dragons. Calamari loved it there; she and her family would live there for her entire life if she wanted to. Well, she had to, Calamari thought, as when I touch any liquid I will melt, and we have to fly over water to get to the mainland. Calamari thought her parents were going to be there forever, until one fateful afternoon. It was raining hard, rain pouring down from the cloud ridden sky, no one was outside. Calamari didn’t want to go outside, as if she would touch water, it was game over. Her father and mother were talking about something, something. Their conversation had a ring of wrongness to it. They suddenly looked at Calamari and Glass with sad eyes, and said words Glass and Calamari wouldn’t forget. “We leave now, today. Cmon, we’re going to the main land. Pyrrhia.” Calamari didn’t want to go. If she went, the rain would melt her, right? Glass had the same expression on her face, and she shook her head. “Why do we have to leave? It’s paradise here!” Glass hissed at her mother and father. “We can’t stay here forever. Well, if you two want to stay.” Their parents flung open the door, walked out of it, then slammed it back. Calamari and Glass were only seven years old, and their parents just practically abandoned them. They were about to turn eight, so technically, they were practically adults. Calamari and Glass gloomily walked around their house, until Calamari had an idea. “We should sing or play music for a living, then.” She had said, jokingly at first. “That’s probably the best idea you’ve had all day, Calamari.” Glass replied. And where did they go from there? Singing, singing as a duo. Their voices were heavenly; everyone loved them. They were called the Squid Sisters, and became the stars of Inkopolis. Calamari and Glass went from abandoned Dragonets to the stars of Inkopolis. Of course, this took a while, seven years for them to grow this reputation, but it was sure worth it. They performed in the plaza every week, and once a month, they would hold a dragonfest, where dragons would chose a side, for example, Vanilla or Chocolate, and for a day, fight over which one would come out on top. Of course these battles were just simulations/VR experiences, and the dragon would be ”respawned” every time they did in a “turf war”. Calamari and Glass would perform the entire day, and a odd cat named Judd would rally up the total at the end. Everyone who participated in the Dragonfest would get their respective team t-shirt. Well, they didn’t just perform. They were agents one and two of an organization that were working to defeat the octarians, a sub-species of dragons that worked for DJ Octavio, a dragon who was the leader of them all. They met Agent 3, a dragon, and realized this could be the dragon to defeat DJ Octavio. And in fact, they did, defeat him, and they trapped him in a snow glob. Calamari and Glass performed for many years, until the “final” dragonfest came around, Calamari vs Glass. Glass won, and Glass suddenly disappeared two years after that. Another duo named Pearl and Marina took over their job, as Calamari resided within the Dragon Canyon, waiting for a dragon that would help her defeat the octarians once again. And she did. Agent 4, defeated the octarians, and DJ Octavio, and it was revealed he brainwashed Glass into working for him. They defeated him, freeing Glass of his control. Glass and Calamari both currently reside in the Dragon Canyon, with DJ Octavio trapped in a snow globe once again. Trivia Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress